


Lean On

by bourgeoisCest



Series: Les Twins [2]
Category: Les Twins
Genre: Caretaking, Gay, Incest, Les Twins - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoisCest/pseuds/bourgeoisCest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rolls they find themselves in are not routine. Many times it is Laurent pulling a weary Larry into their room, undressing him and pulling the covers to his chin. It's a natural balance that is ever shifting, exchanging responsibility and dependencies. Tonight the dice roll in such a way that leaves him with the task of caring for Laurent and he is engulfed by the duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi. I would like to request a story. I love the twins bring super affectionate so can I just have the fluffiest, super touchy feely kissy twins on the planet? No sex but them just being really clingy?" - anon
> 
> Yes you certainly may.

Larry

The club bends and folds in cold hues. Lights flash from one end of the dance floor to the other on the beat of house music composed of snare and bass plucking. It's an oddly sweet tune for such a scene, but that's what they enjoy about it. The obscurity, the mis-matched crowd. Streaks of blue and pink colors shifting over every darkened silhouette tease his eyes, inviting, begging him to stray from his current focus on his twin. But he doesn't falter, taking in the sight of a tall boy dressed in all black. A halo of purple glowing through his Afro and shimmering on the gold hoops in his ears as he bobs his head to the music. He's barely doing anything, if you weren't looking for it you would have never caught the twitch, the movement in his face and muscles beneath his sweater. But Larry sees it all, waiting in suspenseful contentment. Honeyed lines of saxophone join the rhythm in an almost melancholy tune and only then does Laurent begin his ritual.

He extends his leg in front of himself in a ballerina-like stance, and it starts in his toes. Just barely touching the dance floor. Then up his leg and his hip, rolling along his spine. His hands flash and twirl around his torso up into his hair where they fan out in a glamorous motion. Laurent's knees touch the floor and he spins onto his feet tracing the outline of the circle he had made for himself, threatening to collide with the people around him. Larry swears he can feel the wisp of air as he goes by and it sends a visible chill down his spine. He can't help but smile. When he comes to his feet again he rises throwing his head back and continuing to follow the solid thudding base of the song, moving with every beat as if he can't control himself. Larry knows his brother's limits, knows that he has full manipulation of his body, every bit of the music utilized into the tips of his fingers. Not a single note escaping once it has entered his being. He's soaking it up greedily with his hips, breathing it into his chest and making it his own. But Larry also knows, his precision in physical control is not so easily applied to mental control. He sees the way Laurent lets his mind come unhinged, becomes lost to the melody. A doubled edged sword that makes his dance as pure as it is dangerous.

Laurent drops to the ground again this time with his legs on either side of him. An expression on his features that even Larry can't decipher to be pain or pleasure. His eyes are closed and he tilts his head back as his hand spreads over his chest, touching himself like a lover would. The crowd whistles and screams, awed by the display. Their cheering is muffled behind the house music in a dreamy white noise. The sound is lost between the two of them, because Larry knows it's not these people who Laurent is dancing for. He doesn't toss himself to the floor and writhe in physical harmonics for the eyes these nameless party goers. Laurent puts everything into the exhibition for his brother, spills himself open onto the dance floor knowing Larry is eating up every bit of it like a sweet dessert. And as much as Larry would love for his twin to give everything he's got, he can't help but see the exhaustion in his steps. As soft and beautiful as it is, he knows the dance must come to an end.

He rises from his seat against the wall and comes to his twin still crumpled on the floor standing over him. The strained movement of his chest moving in labored breathes is masked by the mess of lights but he sees it none the less. Larry reaches to pull his brother up from the floor and he finds the task goes easily, only until Laurent is on his feet and pushing his hands away.

Larry feels cut from the music, his face becoming stern as he bites into his smile and reaches for him again. His twin may hate him now, he will resist as he is bound in the notes and his mind is a slave to their call. But he knows he is his brother's keeper, that his hand must be the one to cut the strings and to let his brother come to rest before he is hurt by them. He watches as Laurent's shoulders weave, his body clutching to the music and Larry's smile blooms into something of admiration.

His long arms encircle Laurent and he comes against his back, swaying with the tune letting them rock their bodies together and guiding him into gentle dance. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't fight it in fact letting his weight come back onto Larry and allowing himself to be held in a firm but unrestricted hug. Larry can feel the heat radiating from him, the back of Laurent's ribs expanding against the front of his chest as he struggles to suck in the thick air to his lungs. "Good job, Baby" He gushes, speaking directly into his ear. He feels Laurent smile, his skin burning with the heat of their bodies pressed together, smothered by the familiar scent of his twin.

With every bit of his energy drained, Laurent finally allows himself to be, quite literally, dragged from the dance floor. They exit through the back door into the cold autumn night. But his body is still burning and he protests when Larry pulls a jacket over him, insisting he's burning up in his sweater already. Even on the ride back to the hotel he has the window rolled down. The bitter air bites at Larry's face and he hides behind his neck-warmer as he watches Laurent who is content to face the wind head on letting it blow through his hair as they ride down the deserted city blocks.

Larry leads them into the hotel room and sheds his coat, his back turned but he sees the shadow that shuffles across the wall and flops onto the bed, the sheets making a dull puff of sound as the air falls across them. The positions they find themselves in are not routine at all. Many times it is Laurent pulling a weary Larry into their room, undressing him and pulling the covers to his chin. It's a natural balance that is ever shifting, exchanging responsibility and dependencies. Tonight the dice roll in such a way that leaves him with the task of caring for Laurent and he is engulfed by the duty. 

He tends to himself only long enough to take off his shirt and shoes unable to stand the damped fabric against his skin any longer. Larry comes to the bed where Laurent is laying face up, his eyes barely open. He looks utterly spent and his arms are splayed beside his head in a mercy pose, looking as if he about to succumb to his bodies need to sleep. But Larry is already pulling him up by his hands shuffling arm fulls of Laurent into the bathroom to get washed up. The last thing his twin needed was to wake up from a strained muscle.

"+I can do it myself+" Laurent is seated on the toilet lid, frowning at him as he bends over to get the water running. Larry can't stop himself from scoffing at the scowl being shot his way. There's no threat behind it however and he returns his attention to the running water. Laurent always gets fussy when he's been pushed to the brink of collapsing. Of course he had nothing to say on the matter, being far moodier when their positions are switched. Laurent was always so understanding in those times. Soothing his frustrations in the way that only his best and closest friend would. He recalled Laurent never denying him a back rub and would pet his hair until his arms became tired. He knew his twin would neglect himself to care for him. Larry was lucky to have him and he knew it.

"+I know you can+" His tone was quiet but still held a note of playfulness when he turned to grin at Laurent. The smile evident in his voice. How could he take that boy seriously with such a disheveled head of hair and a glare so weak it looked more like a pout. Leaning closer, Larry placed a solid kiss to the corner of his brother's mouth and watching the frown melt away as he straightened up.

Laurent had been putting every fiber of his being into getting Larry's attention all night. At times it made Larry's ego balloon out of control, having his thoughts so treasured by another human being that they would drive themselves to the point of breaking in hopes that he might have his eyes set upon the apex. But here was Laurent in the aftermath, a helpless, aching mess. Looking up at him with a softened expression. Surely he was hurting somewhere, whether he knew it or not. Larry was going to make sure his efforts were rewarded.

The room was quickly filling up with steam and he was very aware of the fact that Laurent was still wearing his clothes from the club which by now where probably unbearably muggy. He reached his hands out and took hold of his neck warmer, watching as Laurent let his eyes slip closed. His trust in Larry so untouched by the hardships of their lives and the idea of being hurt by him more then he could ever fathom. He pulled the fabric over his head and dropped it on the opposite end of the room away from the shower. Of their own accord, his hands came to Laurent's neck caressing it gently. He followed the line of his jaw stroking it and watching as Laurent rolled his head back into the touch. This part of him that he shared with his twin, a connection and trust that went beyond blood. It was so sacred and yet such an essential part of what they were that it just barely caught his attention. Of course he saw the way Laurent put himself on for others, saw the walls he put up and the way he kept a friendly but safe distance from people. Perhaps for just this moment he would be able to appreciate the faith put in him by Laurent. But other wise, it goes unnoticed. Because it's an unchanging element in their chaotic lives, it had always been there and it always will be.

Laurent must have felt the stare because his eyes become slits and he's looking up at him again. Unsure as to why Larry hadn't moved his hands from his neck. The dark eyes pull Larry from his thoughts and the moment is gone. He begins helping Laurent out of his sweater and shirt giving them the same treatment as his neck warmer.

"Larry?"

Next goes Laurent's jewelry, placed meticulously on the counter.

"+Stand up+"

Laurent pulls himself up, finding it a little difficult and a bit crowded by Larry's closeness undoing the belt on his pants. His brother doesn't answer but he continues anyway, watching as he bends over to pull the pants down his leg. Larry lets him put his hands on his back, using him to keep balance as he steps out of it. His limbs feel shaky and his knees want to buckle beneath his weight. A headache is coming on but he ignores it for now.

"+What are you thinking about?+" Larry pushes the jeans into the corner of the room to join the rest of his close and rises taking in the sight of Laurent's body. He must have had a pensive look on his face to make Laurent raise such a question. He sighs letting his arms wrap around his slim waist holding his naked form to him. He still felt warm a hot shower would do his muscles good.

"+Thinking about how much I love you+" He muttered into Laurent's cheek peppering the side of his face with kisses.

"+You what?+" He pressed down into his brother's neck, picturing the clever smirk spreading across Laurent's mouth. His plush Afro brushing against the other's ear and cheek. Gentle hands came around his back and he purred when they ran along the muscles of his shoulder blades massaging them gently. As if he were the one needing to be taken care of. His twin loved to turn the tables and could tease just as mercilessly. However it was Larry's turn to administrate when the teasing and when the affection took place. He lets his hands climb the column of Laurent's spine and pressing into the tense muscles as he breaths against the pulse on his neck.

"je t'aime" He repeats and is pleased to feel the others weight pressing closer to him as he rubs his back. Soft lips drag along Laurent's neck relaxing him further until be feels the arms unwind all to quickly. "+Now get in there+" Larry tenderly directs him, already pulling his own pants off which are well bellow his hips to begin with.

He steps into the shower, finding it the perfect temperature to just stand under the spray and just let the water run from his head to his feet. His joints still ache but with time the water takes that away, along with the sweat and countless fragrances rubbed on him from passing strangers in the club. They wash away and spin down the drain, as permanent as the people they represented. His hands come to his face and he rubs the water from his face as he pulls away from the spray.

A familiar presence comes behind him and he feels Larry's head against his shoulder once more. Placing slow, methodical kisses across the jagged edges of his tattoo. It's not hurried, not rushed by Larry's appetite for physical desire. They hold no expectations or goals to arrive at. They are simply there against his wet skin. Larry really was never good at keeping his hands to himself and they find their way around his hips again, the rest of his body following to press flush against his brother's back. They slide over his abdomen and only then does Laurent realize they're slippery with soap. He turns his head, only able to see the frizz of the other's hair as he's still kissing his back. But he wants those lips on his own and he takes Larry's attention by putting a hand in his hair. Larry gladly obliges leaning in to press their mouths together in a lazy kiss.

It can hardly be called kissing, Larry reflects, more just the pressing of open mouths and lips rubbing over lips. Drawing blood to their surface from the friction and causing the flesh to blush and become more sensitive as time passes. Maybe if either had the ambition right now it could grow into something lascivious but the movements remain languid and snail-paced. Satisfied to touch without direction.

He feels Larry's hands moving over his skin in slow circles until they come to his chest, bringing with them a thick lather that he spreads over his collar bones and to his shoulders. He lets his heavy eyes slip closed once again, letting his twin rub down the length of his arms and squeezing the tension from them. The lips still pressed to his move away and he follows tilting his head back against his brother's shoulder and letting him take lead of the kissing. His back arches as he puts his weight on Larry and he's completely lax until he feels fingers come between his ass. He jumps and pinches his lips away from the other's. A lower snicker echoed on the shower walls and Laurent shook his head in disapproval of his twin's impishness. 

"+Sorry+" Larry coos, his hands busy rubbing soap over his brother's hips. Pecking Laurent's ear in a less then sincere apology. Not that he has the energy to mind. He flops his head back again, now forcing Larry to hold him up as payback. The younger twin laughs again and gives his cheek a comically loud smooch before returning to gentler ones. He adores that about Larry, his ability to make him smile with just the smallest and most childish gestures.

They move under the shower together this time and rinse the soap away. The humid air fills with a mildly fruity scent, his tendons are feeling significantly better. But his body still feels beaten to a pulp. Larry, seemingly telepathic in his understanding reaches to turn off the water. He then steps out of the shower leaving Laurent's body feeling barren without the constant contact. But he doesn't have to wait long before his sibling is returning to him with a towel and helping him step over the side edge of the tub. Laurent winces feeling his knee stiffen at the act and he lowers his foot to the ground gradually so as not to agitate it further. His knee has almost always given him trouble. It doesn't always hurt right away, usually it will start to swell long after they've gotten back to their hotel. Even waking him on occasion. Larry takes notice immediately and he gets ready to take Laurent up in his arms.

Being the more cautious of the two he protests when he sees Larry bend to hook his arm behind his knees. "+Larry, the floors wet+" He warns.

Larry answers with a sighed string of "+I know I know+" but doesn't hesitate to take a still sopping wet boy into his arms and carefully step out of the bathroom onto the safety of the carpeted floor outside. Laurent is cradled easily in his arms and he has no trouble carrying him to the foot of the bed and setting him down in a fluid motion. He feels the other wanting to cling to him when he moves to grab the towel again and when he begins drying his twin, his arms raise to circle his neck. He graces Laurent with a warm smile and acknowledges his touch by rubbing the soft towel up his brother's arms. "+Do you want to get dressed?+" He asks feeling their bodies coming together again.

"+No+"

"+Do you want some water?+"

Laurent pauses at that, his mind slow from fatigue. Showering only made him sleepier. He recoils his arms to himself knowing Larry will move away as he answers. "+Yeah+" And he does, shuffling to the hotel sink to grab one of the glasses. Laurent listens to the sound of the faucet as it fills the glass and takes it in his hands thoughtlessly when he returns. He downs the glass hurriedly, only now realizing just how thirsty he was. He feels like the glass wont be enough but when he reaches the bottom, he is content to let Larry take it from him and set it on the nightstand. He feels out of breath after that, having drank that much without taking a moment to breathe.

Larry is taking a moment to dry himself off, realizing he'd been trailing water all over the hotel room as he was tending to Laurent. He runs the towel over the length of his body and shakes out the dampness in his Afro. His twin is observing this absentmindedly, no thoughts evoked by the nakedness of either of them. The look upon his features reads vaguely and maybe he isn't even thinking anything at all. Possibly falling asleep at the foot of the bed.

"+Why don't you lay down+" He asks getting rid of the towels and blinking through the darkness of the unlit room. The whites of Laurent's eyes catch what light is pouring in from the bathroom and he watches his eyes shift into focus.

"+Are you gonna sleep with me?+" He retorts, his voice weak but something about it says Laurent is ready to fight him on the subject if he says no. Not that he would have passed on the offer.

"+Well yeah...+" He trails off, the statement sounding obvious in his own ears. Laurent turns away from him and climbs up the bed and under the covers, leaving a space for his brother. Larry supposes he might fall asleep before he can even get dressed and goes to his bag to retrieve a pair of boxers. Laurent should be asleep as soon as possible he reminds himself, tomorrows schedule already haunting him. He brushes the thoughts away quickly, his own fatigue beginning to take hold. Stepping into his boxers he realizes his phone is still on his pants on the bathroom floor. One of them has to set an alarm. Shuffling back to the bathroom he grabs his jeans, taking his android from the front pocket and flicking the screen on to be greeted by a mob of notifications. He unlocks his phone and begins looking through them, stuck like a statue in the middle of the bathroom.

"+Larry...+" A whine pulls him from the screen he had been so easily glued to and he turns away from it to head back into the room. The sight of Laurent peeking over the plush comforter a bit childish but amusing.

"+Hang on+" He drawls, glancing at his phone again to set the alarm as he strolls towards the bed. The fact that Laurent is refusing to sleep without him is adorable and he bites his lip, knowing if he smiles Laurent will only grow more impatient. he fails to keep the corner of his lips from turning up and he hears another groan from beneath the sheets. He answers the complaint by looking down at Laurent and putting his phone away in compliance with his wishes. He climbs into bed the bed next to him and lifts to blankets to get underneath. He sees Laurent's limps curled into a fetal position, but he opens up making room for Larry to press against him. His arms snaking around his waist and he places himself in the crook of Larry's neck. Only then does he release a dramatic sigh sinking into the bed and kissing his brother's collar bone.

"+You're so clingy, Baby+" He hums wrapping his arms over Laurent's, folding into him perfectly as they light on their sides but as close as possible. He wonders if Laurent is okay breathing, the way hes nestled into his chest. He waits for a response but when none comes, his attention begins to drift. He blinks, taking in the quietness of the room as opposed tot he hissing of the shower and the blaring of the club hours ago. The only sound left is his twin's breathing, soft and slow. He draws patterns over his back idly, lulling himself to sleep with the dull motion. A comfortable warmness takes the both of them. He finds himself taking in the scent of his freshly cleaned hair. A smell that is uniquely Laurent in every way. The deep breathes against his skin become music and it carries him into a state where his hand isn't moving across his brother's back anymore. Hes just holding onto him, squeezing his frame gently and nuzzling into the top of his head so that his cheek is resting against it.

Sometimes their world seems so small, there are many people around them and many things happening. But this is all that exists at the end of the day. The two of them, holding to one another. Even thought Laurent is out cold he's still with him, still pressing into his neck. The arm around his waist is no less tight even as he sleeps and Larry finds comfort in it. After a few minutes, his own eyes close and his ears are filled with the subtle sounds of breathing and the sheets shifting. The water in the bathroom drips, from where he doesn't know and doesn't care to think any further on it. His tired mind begins to slip and he hears Laurent releasing pleased hums the way he sometimes does when hes cuddling up to him. It brings sluggish smile to his face before he relaxes again, slipping into the deep. Everything falls away and his senses fade, but Laurent is still there, connected to him even as he drifts off. He can still hear his breath and it is that final sounds that resonates into his quieted mind.

Fin


End file.
